hungryjokerfandomcom-20200222-history
Grandma
is the 14th Case of Yūki Tabata's Hungry Joker. Summary After hearing Heidi's statement saying that "there's still one man standing.", Dodomekis quickly turns his attention to Nils. He then starts to mock him for his weakness by saying that making Nils to be his opponent is a mockery to himself. As he belittles Nils, he then subsequently turn to Chitose Toriiooji while re-affirming his intention on adding her to his collection. As she is paralyzed, Chitose can be seen standing while containing her fear of Dodomekis. However, Heidi disagrees upon his assessment on Nils' capability by saying that he never makes the wrong judgement and stating he believes in Nils. As he casually whistles, Dodomekis tries to confirm Heidi's opinion by taunting Nils to hit him in the face. Unfortunately, Nils who has been petrified by fear, cannot response to it leads Dodomekis to kick him while confirming his uselessness. Nils who is angry of his own weakness, as he is laying down, starts to find a resolve to protect everyone while asking his grandmother for an advice. Suddenly, the so-called Witch appears within the group. As everyone is shocked for her sudden appearance; Nils' grandmother explains that before her death, she had already prepared a visual message made of mist. In the message, Nils' grandmother handed over a peculiar item to Nils which he recognize to have been handed from generation to generation. As Nils wondering about the item usefulness, Heidi quickly understands that the item is definitely an Eureka. The message then continues with Nils' grandmother mentioning all his weaknesses which struck him deep. However, she also confident that he will eventually come to her with newfound friends. As the Witch gives him a final word of encouragement, she disappears along with the Mist Labyrinth. Seeing the Witch's futile effort, Dodomekis starts insulting her. Unfortunately, hearing about Dodomekis' insult, Nils activates the Eureka he receives while threatening him over his insults. As the mist gathers around him, a gigantic figure starts to form. It then quickly sends Dodomekis flying with a swift punch which he didn't anticipate. As the mist start clearing, it can be seen that the gigantic figure is taking a shape of a minotaur which according to Chitose Toriiooji, has a cute facial appearance. Unexpectedly, the Mist Minotaur starts rampaging against Nils which prompts him to beg the minotaur to attack the true opponent. At the same time, Dodomekis quickly regains his ground. As he stands, the minotaur launches another attack which he swiftly evaded. After using Anabolic Drug on his right arm, Dodomekis tries to harm the minotaur but without results as it was made from mist. He then turns his attention to Nils and decided to finish him to cancel the Eureka's power. Unfortunately, Dodomekis is quickly stricken down by Heidi's Gravity Pull. As he questions about Heidi's sudden ability to move, Haiji explains that he is able to forcefully support his own body movements by using the right amount of gravitational force. However due to its complexity, Heidi claims that he cannot hold this technique for a long term. Seeing Heidi standing up, Nils rushes to his side. Heidi then proceeds on telling Nils that he is right on choosing Nils while asking his permission to examine him later on. After that, they can be seen preparing to challenge Dodomekis for another fight. Abilities and Equipments used Navigation